


I told God to protect me from enemies and I started losing friends

by hunnyB



Series: RWBY Fanfictions Volume 8 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, F/F, Gen, Major Character Injury, Romance, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby and Yang make up, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Temporary Character Death, Volume 8 (RWBY), Weiss loves her friends, best sisters - Freeform, not death, theory, yang is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyB/pseuds/hunnyB
Summary: "Amber bored into blue, inquisitive eyes exploring an intricate mixture of guilt, sadness and pity, and looking for a spark of doubts or a hint of something to prove she was skating in a lake of lies, thick ice concealing something deeper within."---*Volume 8 Canon Divergence (it's mostly a fandom's theory, so not really spoiler)*
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Fanfictions Volume 8 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I told God to protect me from enemies and I started losing friends

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is me once again writing Angst about *Yang* 'cause yes.  
> I've actually been working on this for a while, since Volume 8's first episodes came out, but I've been a lot busy.  
> I hope you enjoy the reading!
> 
> For more fics and RWBY contents (like today's new AMAZING episode) follow me on twitter (@FirecrackerKoG). <3

"No."

Blake could not believe either of her four ears.

She stood right in front of Winter, a hand clapped over her gaping mouth and watery eyes trembling in fear.

"I-It can't be..."

Amber bored into blue, inquisitive eyes exploring an intricate mixture of guilt, sadness and pity, and looking for a spark of doubts or a hint of something to prove she was skating in a lake of lies, thick ice concealing something deeper within.

The world held its breath for a second where every sound ceased to exist. Blake's head began to spin under the throbbing weight of anxiety and the sheer _dread_ pooling in her gut, awakening that familiar, sickening throb of her stomach. The sudden echo of a wretched shriek combined with the sight of red rushing past her line of sight kicked her off the cloudy state her mind sealed itself in, and she took in a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She followed Ruby's direction and headed off in the middle of the desertic zone, toward the distant whale. She used her own Semblance to speed up even though she knew it would drain her out of Aura much faster, but there was no way she could think rationally after what she's just been told.

While she ran, the informations they've been passed started to sink in: Winter and the remaining members of the Ace Ops had found Jaune, Ren and Yang, arrested them, and were going to put them into jail before Ironwood communicated the new plan of taking a bomb inside the whale to make the massive Grimm explode. Of course, they learned that Oscar has been kidnapped by a... talking Grimm that grew wings?

Blake shook her head, she didn't want to focus on that right now.

But Jaune had proposed the three of them would go in first to explore the thing and meanwhile try to save their kidnapped friend from Salem herself.

Blake gulped down nervously and ran even faster, hand wrapped tightly around her weapon to unsheathe it against whatever Grimm dared to block her path on her way to the whale, the thing getting bigger and bigger as she neared it - even though she was still closer to the city than to the monster.

But before she could go any further, she heard a loud, alarming rumble resonate through the air and the ground before her feet quake with shocking violence, and then, eyes drifting back up in panic, she saw the enormous whale shake and whine in pain. If the sight had been joyful for others, seeing the flames and smoke come out of the monster and instantly wrap it completely made Blake scream in a mix of agony, desperation, and blinding fear.

The world stopped moving for a second as the whale burned down and emitted a last frightening, high-pitched cry of pain before disappearing in dark smoke. The black sea of Grimm went down with it, and suddenly all the sounds in Atlas had been extinguished. The city drowned in silence.

"Yang..." she uttered the name in an inaudible whisper, but the agonized scream she heard right after could be compared to the sound the whale had made before vaporizing.

"No, no, _no!_ YANG!"

Ruby struggled to stay on her feet and Blake's eyes brimmed with tears, barely catching Weiss' summon in mid-air.

She felt an empty shell, broken, in pieces, incapable to think coherently because she knew - in the dept of her soul - shouting in the middle of a war zone was not useful, but just more painful. Her mind knew that, but her heart ached to see Yang, to hear her voice, to her smile. She wanted to yell, she wanted to curse at Salem and at Ironwood because it was their fucking fault if Yang, if Yang...

Blake just couldn't.

They kept yelling and yelling until people started to approach them, but none of them cared enough to turn around and see who it was before they were directly addressed.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, stop it! They're dead! There's no way they survived that explosion." Winter yelled - though her voice lacked its characteristic steadiness and resolve, brimming instead with sorrow and sadness - and wrapped her hand around Blake's arm to stop her from looking any further. Blake tilted her head to look at her.

In that situation, there was _no way_ she could have filtered her own emotions, so it wasn't hard to figure out why, when her eyes collided with Winter's, the older gasped and let go of her in fear, distorting completely her usual neutral face.

"And whose fault is that!?" Blake spat back, amber eyes burning and teeth gritting in sheer rage before her wrinkled features softened into pain and despair, tears pouring down her face.

" _Why_ " She panted. " _Why did you send them!_ "

"They wanted to! They asked me to search for their friend before the bomb—"

"And you let the bomb _explode_ with them still _inside_!" Winter pursed her lips and shut her mouth, knowing that even though she wasn't the one to press the button, the fault of those kids' death was partially hers too. Blake's fists tightened, eyes dropping on the ground and body trembling in shock.

Was this real?

Losing Jaune, Ren, Oscar and Yang all together like this... How were they supposed to keep moving forward _alone_? How was she supposed to move on now that she had lost her shelter? Her home? Her...

_She didn't even get to tell her how she feels about her._

Blake's eyes sprang open as she felt her knees grow weak and she collapsed on the ground.

_She didn't tell her._

" _Yang._ " an agonized sob escaped her lips alongside Yang's name, her voice hoars and tired. She felt like a magnetic force was pulling her on the ground, draining her of any energy she had left.

The air was too heavy to breath, the sky too dark to see, and the sun, _her sun_ , was gone...

Hearing her sobbing and falling on the ground, Ruby turned around to face her. "Blake!" She looked down to stare at Blake, her face just as red and her old tears dried on her skin, and gasped at the sight of sheer desperation drooling down her amber eyes. "N-no, Y-Yang can't be—"

Ruby tilted her head up. "Weiss!" her eyes pierced straight into her partner's up in the air, hoping, _begging_ to see something else in her gaze that didn't mirror their own misery, but Weiss' blue orbs - just like she feared - mirrored her own pain, face wet and stained just as theirs was.

Ruby shook her head vigorously, denying it with all her might. "They can't be dead! There's no way they're dead! _Yang promised_ —" Ruby choked on her own words as realization creeped up her face, falling on the ground beside Blake and looking at her with the most _agonized_ look she has ever worn.

"She promised she wouldn't leave me too." More tears fell from her eyes and a loud cry erupted from her throat. She crouched down on herself and hugged her shaking body tightly, her weeping mingled with Blake's quieter one.

Weiss' chest was heaving with so many emotions, things she didn't even think she could ever be able to feel until now. But as she looked down at her two teammates - Ruby was crying so bad she was struggling to breathe, while Blake was visibly shaking and sobbing, her body crippled in complete shock, their screams of pain carved into her brain like a memory she could never get rid of, more painful than every physical wound she's ever experienced - she decided they needed her. She could have lost a precious friend and teammate - of her newly found family -, but they lost a sister and a close partner...

She commanded her summon on air to get closer to them, but as if luck or something more powerful had called her, Weiss turned around one last time: from her advanced height on her Lancer and thanks to the clearer air allowing her to see further off, there was no way Weiss could have failed to notice something moving in the distant edge of the floating ground, opposite to where they were standing.

She gasped, raising herself more in the air to have a better look at it, and drops of tears poured down once again as she recognized something: several figures walking close to each other emerged from the dust, keeping up with their slow steps until she could recognize...

"It's them." her voice was no higher than a whisper, but the cries coming from under her suddenly stopped or slowed down as if they had heard her.

"W-Weiss?" Blake's broken voice shook her into reality again, and she suddenly ran to her two teammates, taking both their hands to bring them to look at her. Weiss was at a loss for words and her face was strained with teardrops, but she had an almost confused and _hopeful_ expression on her face.

That was enough to encourage both Blake and Ruby to stand back up and make them sprint in the direction their teammate had set her eyes on, Weiss following close behind.

Ruby, being her Semblance _speed_ , was the first to stop, and once she did, a loud gasp echoed through the entire length of the field: as they ran to reach their leader, the two saw Ruby's cloak halt before something and then fall to the ground, taking the stranger thing with her.

When they approached her, Blake felt her heart squeeze in pain one last time until the pressure disappeared. Relief poured down her face in shape of tears: held tight in Ruby's embrace was none other than Yang, a bit beaten up but still conscious.

But most of all, _alive_.

" _Guys._ " Blake cried, hands holding her chest as her heart pumped wildly against her ribcage, making the only act of breathing really difficult. She looked at them, and, even though she ached to touch and have Yang in her arms again after having almost lost her, settled with giving Ruby her moment with her sister, since the last time the two saw each other they had separated because of an argument.

She instead turned to see Ren and, limping to his side, Oscar, who was in far worst conditions than them with a black eye, blood leaking from his mouth, and a large dark spot in his chest - that being the biggest noticeable things besides the several minor injuries. She sniffed at the sight and neared them, helping Ren put Oscar down, appearing concerned but far more eased.

They were all tired to death, but they were _alive_.

"You're okay." Weiss approached them too, throwing a glance toward the momentarily-occupied Yang and then turning to Jaune, launching herself to him with tears leaking out her eyes, hugging the bigger boy tightly with a relieved smile gracing her features.

Jaune smiled back, returning the gesture earnestly. "Yeah, we had a pretty bad fight in there, but other than that, Ren and I came out in better shapes than Yang, and surely Oscar." he sighed assenting toward the latter.

Weiss moved back hesitantly and sent him a quizzical look. Blake tilted her head to look at them, worried about her partner's conditions since she has already seen Oscar's. But before any of them could talk, Blake caught a glimpse of something green moving in the dust and got up from her crouched position, unsheathing Gambol Shroud and walking forward to put herself in between these mysterious figures and Yang.

She's slightly surpised to see Emerald emerging along with Neo.

"What are you two doing here?" she questioned, shooting them a firm glance and watching from the corner of her eyes Weiss drain out Myrtenaster, but before they could do anything, Jaune rushed in front of them, lifting his tired arms up.

"They are with us. They helped us escape."

Their fierce gazes crumbled and their weapons almost fell from their grip for the shock. Silence sealed their mouths shut before Weiss sighed and lowered her rapier.

"What happened exactly?" She asked almost annoyedly, still wary to keep her eyes on the two once-enemies.

Jaune's eyes drifted back on them, pointing at his left where Oscar stood. The fact that he almost turned his back on them didn't go unnoticed to Blake and Weiss. "After we entered Monstra we kinda got lost and bumped into them. They helped us retrieve Oscar in exchange for informations about the bomb and we escaped together..." He threw a glance toward them "Until Salem found us."

Blake's fear morphed into sheer dread at the mention of the witch, and she felt a quaesy feeling awaken in the pit of her stomach.

Jaune sighed, turning slightly toward Yang and Ren as memories of those terrifying moments floated in his mind. "We..." memories flashed in his eyes "We were ambushed by an _endless_ horde of Grimm on our way back, and Ren had already strained his Aura to bring us in, so Yang did the heavy fights. But the only reason we're still here is that... Hazel..." Jaune choked on the name and did his best to swallow down the lump in his throat. "H-He turned against Salem and stayed behind to give us time to escape." His expression wavered and a tangled mix of emotions pierced through his gaze.

_Rage, anger, pain, regret, pity._

Weiss and Blake's face fell. "We ran out just in time for the bomb to explode."

Even as heavy and suffocating as it was - they've just walked past an unstable bridge and almost lost someone -, the air was visibly lighter now that they had seen and embraced each other again, reunited after what has seemed a never-ending separation and an almost desperate ending, but once Jaune stopped talking and those words sunk in, Ruby's weeping brought their attentions to the pair still on the ground.

Ruby was sobbing and crying with no care of who could be listening, crouching her bigger sister's jacket tightly in her hands and burying her head into Yang's chest like when they were younger. The conversation she heard in between her cries, added to the turmoil of almost losing her older sister - her motherly figure, caused her to cry so hard she almost choked on her tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" the despair which transpired from her words and strained her voice was enough for anyone to understand the depth of those two's bond. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry we argued, I'm sorry I'm such a bad leader—"

"Ruby..." Yang was slightly calmer than her sister, probably for her lack of energy - her eyes were dark purple, tired, spent - but she still, even as gently, caressed Ruby's back in a soothing way, glancing tearfully down at her. After the last minutes spent crying and thinking she had died, and also after learning the state the blonde had been in, only hearing her voice was enough to make Blake tear up all over again. "It's okay sis. It doesn't matter how much we argue, okay? I'm always here for you. I won't leave you. And you're by _no means_ a bad leader."

Ruby didn't pull away, but she shook her head from her position, sobbing and shaking. " _I'm sorry Yang_."

Ruby's distressed and broken voice caused Yang's walls to completely crumble too; she let the tears slip from her eyelashes, securing her sister against herself and burying her face into her shorter black hair. " _I_ should be the one apologizing. I left **you! I'm _so_ sorry Rubes."

Ruby tried to inhale deeply, feeling her lungs burn for the lack of oxygen, but both the position and her physical and mental state caused her to hyperventilate. Yang instantly noticed and pulled her away from her body to intertwine their gazes.

"Breath Ruby. Deep Breathes. Calm down a little for me." Ruby nodded frantically, opening her mouth to take in a deep breath as instructed, and then exhaled. She did it a few more times until her chest stopped burning and her pulse decreased to a normal speed.

"I-I was so s-scared! I-I thought I had lost you! Yang, _please_ , I can't lose you too!" she sniffed, and she started crying again, though a little quieter. Yang wrapped her left arm around her shaking shoulders and drew her closer, careful to leave her space to breathe.

"I know, Ruby, I'm really sorry. I won't leave you _ever_ again, I _promise_." she cried, tuckling her sister's head under her chin. With her free hand and a lot of strength she didn't know she had, she pushed herself up a little more to sit and started rubbing her sister's back again. "I've been terrible to you. I shouldn't have said those things."

Ruby sniffed and pulled herself closer, chasing for the familiar and soothing warmth she feared she had lost forever. "W-We were all stressed and tired, b-but you were right."

"Even if I was, I shouldn't have raised my voice to you." Yang's hand traveled from Ruby's back up to her hair, playing with them to bring more comfort to her shaking younger sister. Ruby seemed to melt into the touch and at the same time squeeze her sister's body impossibly tighter, drawing a little back when she heard her wince. "We're dealing with a lot, I don't want you to put everything on your tiny shoulders. Even if you are our leader, you are above everything my little sister."

Those words brought Ruby to calm down, but the attribute caused her face to flush red.

"My shoulders aren't tiny..." she complained, her pouting face still buried in her sister's chest as if she never wanted to let go again, too scared to live such a terrible experience again. From her position, she heard Yang shake with peals of laughter, and her lips instantly curled upward at her sister's joyful laugh.

She had missed it so much.

"I love you, sis." Yang said, eyes welling up with a fresh wave of tears as she tightened her grip around Ruby, who responded by _carefully_ doing the same.

"I love you too, Yang."

The two stayed like that for some more seconds until Yang whispered something in Ruby's ears and the younger shot up in red petals, helping her injured sister to her feet. The moment Yang's weight merged on her shaking legs, though, she groaned in pain and almost fell back on the floor if it wasn't for Ruby holding her from behind and Blake's reflexes pushing her forward to pick her up.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake to save her body from collapsing again, leaning on her partner for full support. Blake of course didn't complain and even wrapped her own arms around Yang's waist to hold her up.

"Ehi Blake." Yang smiled breathlessly at her, the proximity of their faces causing her cheeks to flush red under the dried trails of teardrops.

Blake's pursued lips opened to respond, but nothing more than a shaking whimper came out; with her gaze still fixed on Yang's, her amber eyes rapidly filled with tears that instantly and liberally flowed down her cheeks before she could register them. Yang blinked surprised but didn't retreat when Blake buried her face into her neck, squeezing her body to hold her close, but also taking more into account her partner's injuries.

"Ehi Blakey." she grinned, lifting her arms up to rest on her back, drawing small shapes there.

"I-I was _so_ worried. I—" Blake gasped, shivering at the thought that she could have - and almost had - lost Yang. The blonde, realising the severity of her anxiousness, tightened her grip on her partner, her grin faltering into a more serious and tender smile.

"Don't cry. I'm fine." she whispered, intertwining her fingers between Blake's dark mane just like she did with Ruby to calm her sobs. She then tilted her head to rest her lips just above Blake's human ear, gently and imperceptibly kissing it. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Blake."

"Idiot."

"Ehi, no one ever called me that." she chuckled.

"Well, they should. You're always scaring us to death." Weiss pointed, slapping - even so gently - Yang's arm and shifting back into a serious mood when Yang flinched in pain.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I may pass out at any moment." Yang sincerely answered with a tired sigh. Weiss apologized with her eyes and Yang shook her head slightly as to not disturb Blake, miming with her mouth a silent 'don't worry ' to reassure the heiress.

"Let's go back to my house. We all need to rest, and—" she trailed off, stopping short to take a glance toward Ren, who answered giving her a concerned look. "You need to catch up on a lot of things."


End file.
